


Outfit

by binary_bastard



Series: Thirsty Tobio Week March 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thirsty Tobio Week, bottom!kageyama, top!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: Hinata gets Kageyama in a skirt, and sexcepades ensue.Day One of Thirsty Tobio Week
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Thirsty Tobio Week March 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Bit late, but this is what I came up with for the first day of Thirsty Tobio Week!! I just saw it on twitter this morning and decided to hop on the bandwagon. The prompt for day one is "outfit"

“Hinata-boke I am NOT fucking wearing that.” Kageyama wasn’t angry at his boyfriend, but he was completely uninterested in the idea he was proposing. Hinata sulked on the floor in their closet, digging through clothes for Kageyama to wear on their outing. Hinata had to be sure they looked stylish as ever, they were famous professional players after all!

“Please, T-Tobio,” he fake sniffled, pretending to wipe his eyes and gain his boyfriend’s pity. Kageyama sighed from behind him. A large hand gently caressed Hinata’s muscular shoulder as he bent down to leave a chaste kiss on the wild orange hair that crowned the spikers head.

“Okay,” was all he said. Hinata shot up, a grin plastered on his face. Oh, Kageyama was going to regret this.

They departed to the local mall from their shared apartment an hour later, Hinata dressed in ripped jeans and leather. Kageyama, on the other hand, couldn’t contain a cherry blush that rose to his sharp cheekbones as people stared. Fishnet leggings adorned his sturdy legs, netting stretched out over the hard-earned muscle. A black leather skirt fluttered halfway down his thighs, modest enough to be worn in public but leaving him feeling exposed. The skirt sat low on his slim hips, exposing just the right amount of his abs for the world to see. Hinata paired it with a deep blue crop-top and of course, a matching leather jacket.

“Boke! People are staring!” He whisper-shouted into his lovers’ ear. He certainly did not like being the center of attention. Some people took photos, girls catcalled him as he cowered behind Hinata.

“Cause you’re beautiful, yeah?” He reached up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Kageyama’s pale pink lips.

“You’re the bottom! You should be the one dressed like a girl!” The setter hissed in his ear, nipping at his earlobe in the process. Hinata’s smile turned from wholesome to deviant as an idea snuck its way into his brain. He grabbed Kageyama’s large hands, yanking him toward the washrooms.

“I’ll show you who’s a bottom.”

Hinata had Kageyama on his knees in an empty stall in the public washroom. The skinny jeans he had spent so long fitting ridiculously thick legs into were yanked halfway down his supple thighs along with his briefs. He muffled a needy moan with the back of his hand as Kageyama’s tongue teased his tip. With his hands holding the sides of his face, Hinata slid into his hot mouth. Curly orange hair tickled Kageyama’s face as he pushed himself to take all of his boyfriend into his mouth. It wasn’t necessarily hard, Kageyama normally topped for a reason. 

“Stand up and turn around,” he demanded. Kageyama complied, drool and precome dribbling from Hinata’s cock down his chin. He placed both hands against the stall door and stuck his ass out. Hinata pushed the skirt up over his well-defined ass and ripped a hole in his leggings. He pulled the feminine panties he had forced Kageyama to wear to the side.

“Shouyou!” Kageyama chastised. His scolding was cut short when Hinata’s tongue circled his hole, dipping down and then disappearing just as fast to nip at Tobio’s thighs.

“Quiet or we’ll get caught, Bakageyama!” he whined into the soft flesh where Kageyama’s pliant ass met brawny thighs. Hinata resumed toying his Kageyama’s hole, curling two fingers inside him in the process.

“Hurry up, assface.” Kageyama snickered at his comment. Assface, he thought. Literally. “Boke,” he whined as Hinata’s cock pressed against his entrance.

Hinata firmly placed a hand over Kageyama’s mouth. The ginger eased into him slowly, lazily pulling at his cock as the ass he loved so grinded back to his pelvis. His stubby fingers moved to grip Kageyama’s slim hips as he gently plunged into him.

“Look who’s the bottom now,” Hinata wailed victoriously as he sped up, shallow thrusts deepening to toe-curling pounding. One hand reached up to lock on to Kageyama’s shiny black locks and twist them in his hand. “You’re such a pretty little girl Kageyama. Offering your tight hole to me while we’re out in public? So promiscuous.”

“You don’t even know what promiscuous means, dumbass!” Kageyama detested, matching Hinata’s thrusts as he pushed his ass back against the ginger. One precisely aimed jab hit Kageyama’s prostate, and he let out a loud mewl.

“Ah!” Hinata exclaimed, halfway between a moan and a shout. “Found it!”

“Shut up and fuck me harder, Hinata-boke,” his breaths were shallow now, and Hinata’s thrusts were heavy and sloppy as he neared his end. Kageyama’s hand found its way to his cock, matching the pace they had set.

“Tobio,” Hinata whined as he spasmed and slumped over the larger man. He slowly pulled out, come dripping out of Kageyama’s loose ass onto his flushed cock and fishnet-covered thighs.

“Idiot,” he reprimanded as he turned to face the other man and Hinata took his manhood in his small rough hand. He fucked his boyfriend’s palm with short tight thrusts, clasped around the tip, just like he liked it. He warned, “Shou, I’m close.”

“Come for me, babygirl.” Before he knew it, Kageyama was spilling over Hinata’s hand. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His inky hair was a mess, bangs flopped over his stoic face and parted lips. His shoulders were thrown back, abs clenched, and hips jutting out chasing pleasure. After a moment of rest, both men came down from their highs.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” He howled, a hand extended to tug on ginger locks.

Hinata evaded it, giggling at his boyfriend’s anger. “You got off on being called a girl!”

“Hinata-boke!!”

**Author's Note:**

> So lets just hope that no one heard them.
> 
> Rest in Peace Kageyama's asshole,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
